The Set Up
by Rainbow Boo1
Summary: Post-Splitsville. Lily, Marshall, and Ted set up Robin and Barney to babysit Marvin together. But there is more to their plan. Hijinks and Happenstance will ensue. Note: No fictional babies were harmed in the writing of this fic.


**2030**

Luke and Melissa Mosby sat on the couch, where they felt like they'd been sitting forever listening to one of their dad's long stories. But their mom was just as extensive with her stories. When Melissa had asked last week just exactly how their mother had gotten her tattoo of a robot playing ping pong, she wasn't completely surprised that it turned out to be an on and off two week long tale. It turned out to be more about her touring Europe with with a Rock band at 18, getting stranded in India at 21, and going back to school with at 30. But that was a whole other story.

So when Luke asked their dad if there was more to the story of how exactly he met their mom, neither one of them was surprised to be at day 14 of the story. Thankfully on and off. But they'd yet to hear more than mentions and hints of their mother. Luckily it was summer vacation. They felt they were getting closer at least- their dad was in 2012 of his story. They figured the they would get their soon- since Melissa was born in 2015. There was hope. Also their mom was also getting back from her work trip in 2 days. Which would either mean she would speed to the end or worse start the story from her perspective. But they loved them both. They also wanted to get out of the house.

"Dad, are we getting closer to you meeting Mom?" Luke demanded.

"Kids, kids, kids," Ted said, "Absolutely. Almost there. Just a hop and a skip. But to get there, I need to tell you about what happened after Barney confessed his love Robin so she could break up with Nick."

"Settle down Luke," Melissa comforted, "At least Aunt Robin and Uncle Barney are bringing pizza later- maybe they'll tell us how dad met mom."

"Patience, young Skywalker- there is much to learn. Plus I bribed them to keep quiet until I'm done. Besides, the quintessential turning point happened a few weeks after that break up... it was a mild but cool December-" Ted started this story.

**2012**

"Ted Evelyn Mosby! How could you not tell me that?" Lily paced around her apartment holding her son close, rocking him and soothing him.

He reasoned with her, or tried, "I wasn't even sure right away, and then it didn't seem like Barney wanted anyone to know-"

"Seriously. When will you learn Ted. You, of all people, know that Barney needs help when it comes to him and Robin. We need a plan, before it's too late. Barney isn't admitting his confession was anything more than a play. Now that you finally told me Barney kissed Robin AND that's why he broke up with Nora. AND that he put rose petals on her bed- rose petals Ted. AND then she chose Kevin. He isn't going to make the first move. He has been hurt. Robin isn't going to jeopardize her friendship with Barney, because she thinks he is over her. We need a plan. But first I have to ask you Ted, are you up for it? And more importantly- are you really over Robin?"

"She's family," he admitted, "I will always love her, but I'm not in love with her. I don't think I realized that I was completely over her until Victoria confronted me with her ultimatum. But yes, Lily I'm ready to get those crazy kids together. I told _you_, didn't I?"

Lily placed a lulled Marvin into his crib and then came back and wrapped her loving arms around Ted, "I'm proud of you. You will meet someone wonderful someday, who will make you smile, and who will love when you make the bacon sing the theme from Fame."

"Under-rated classic. I bet that pig might have wanted to live forever."

"True-but back on point, we need a plan. Maybe we can lock them in a cabin in the woods until they realize they love each other again"

"Good start, but too much like a horror movie and they scare Barney," Ted countered, "What if we arrange for them to be hanging out alone. They rarely are alone anymore. And they wouldn't have a reason to be but- wait, genius. I've got it Lil - but we need to do something big, you need to trust me... we have them babysit Marvin for a night."

**2030**

"Now kids, Lily had finally been okay with leaving him alone with her dad, and even me. As co-godparents, we all were welcome to babysit -but Barney and Robin hadn't stepped up to help yet. It seemed like they had even avoided being alone with Marvin."

**A montage if you will**

"I've got to walk my dog," Robin said grabbing her coat- heading for the door.

"You don't have a dog," said Marshall.

"I said I have to walk my log, geez Marshall- get with the times," she breezed through the door.

"Was that my cell phone ringing on the new hyper sensitive ring tone tuned to my ear frequency only. Just one second," Barney reached for his phone, "What they are on fire, all the money, no say it isn't so, be there soon. Guys I need to go the run, emergency at work-" he disappeared through out the window through the fire escape.

"Robin can you watch Marvin while I run to the store, I just ran out of.. Robin..." Lily looked around the living room.

Her phone buzzed. A text: I gtg Lil. Story broke. -R

"Barney can you watch Marvin for a-" Ted started.

"Uncle Barney is going to show you a trick little What-for-it, something I like to call magic,"

Light flashed from Barney's hand and fog wafted around them. Marvin giggled. Barney had disappeared.

"Dang," Ted muttered, "how does he do that voodoo he does so well."

**2030**

"We had devised what seemed like the perfect plan. Marshall and Lilly made up the perfect excuse during- they needed someone to babysit Marvin because they won a romantic B&B stay. Lily's dad was away at a game convention. We'd decided that it was the perfect challenge, to show we were all in the God parent game to be awesome stand ins, we needed a trial run. The crucial part was all up to me. I had to leave them so they wouldn't suspect it was a trap. Really, we would be so close at MacLaren's in disguise."


End file.
